


【all南】错（3）

by muyingggg



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyingggg/pseuds/muyingggg
Kudos: 1





	【all南】错（3）

*双替身狗血文，没文笔，ooc严重，慎入  
*主嘉南+奥利奥  
*很老套狗血走向  
———————————————————  
【爱/情游戏里谁先动/情就注定输得一塌涂地】

08  
“我们说过的不谈情只/作/爱。”

说起来这句话还是他自己说的。

焉栩嘉和周震南的认识说起来也着实荒唐得很。两个情人节借酒消愁的成年人在夜店里看对眼了，就那么打上了一/炮。事后焉大少爷抽着烟细细品味觉得蛮得劲的，食髓知味，又去打听了打听，这少年不过是个十八线的不求上进的小明星，就这么想了个包/养的招儿，只作/爱/不谈情。在周震南眼里这就是个钱货两清稳赚不赔的生意，他也乐在其中就这么答应了下来。

要是早知道有朝一日自己会被这话堵得哑口无言，焉栩嘉绝对会魂穿回那时候狂摔自己两巴掌，可惜世上没有后悔药。

焉栩嘉思考了一宿，深觉亡羊补牢为时不晚，只要他用心讨好一个人，没有人能够拒绝。焉大少爷就是这么自信！

于是周震南发现最近焉栩嘉有点不对劲，何止是一点不对劲，简直是吃错药了！又是十指不沾阳春水的大少爷早上早起做些简直可以说是黑暗料理的早餐，又是每晚按时回来吃饭，去哪里都报备，还总是用深情得毛骨悚然的眼神看他。周震南苦恼得不行，要怎么样才能做到不打击焉栩嘉的自信心地告诉他这样真的不可取。  
看得他毛毛的。  
真是有病病哈！

09  
周震南今天一起床就觉得喉咙痒痒的，头有些昏昏的，朦朦胧胧睁开眼就见某个最近就像吃错药的男人一脸憨憨地对他笑，圈着他手腕的温热手掌就像在度量什么一样，见他醒来温温柔柔地亲/吻他的额头，“乖啊，继续睡吧，我出门了。”  
这几乎都成了家常便饭，周震南已经见怪不怪了，敷衍地挥挥手，像个小仓鼠一样滑进温暖的被窝里睡个回笼觉。

再醒来时，太阳已经偏西。  
他拢着被子坐起发了半天的呆，张张口喉咙疼痛难忍，脑里就像被重锤敲过又像刚刚坐完过山车般翻江倒海，倒回去再睡一会还是难受得不行。胃也开始瞎凑热闹，又绞又疼。周震南蜷缩在被窝里浑身又热又冷，头也疼，胃也疼。俗话说得好，人在生病时总是脆弱的。骄傲如周震南从前对此嗤之以鼻，但此刻却不得不承认，他极想有个人能陪在他身边照顾他呵护他。

手机里的微弱的光照着他，划着通讯录的手指在熟悉的名字上停留了许久，终于拨通。  
嘟嘟几声之后是官方女声刻板无情的无人接听。

他在期待什么呢？  
周震南自嘲一笑，他是被最近的糖衣炮弹给侵/蚀了吗，被最近的温柔蜜意给放松了警惕吗，竟然对焉栩嘉有着些许说不清道不明的感情。

明明知道的，  
明明该知道的，当初在一起就是一场交易，他拿他当替身，他也把他当慰藉，他们之间除了肉/体间的契合外再无其他。  
情之一字最是伤人，而他也说好不再动/情的。怎么能就这么轻易的被松动呢。

圆润晶莹的泪水滴落在手机屏幕上，迷糊了姓名。  
贝壳紧合的娇肉在试探无果反被寒风咬的生疼后再次紧闭。

“哥，我好难受…”

正想办法让自家奥哥乖乖洗澡的赵天宇满手泡沫地接起电话，迎面就是这么一句让他心疼得不行的话。

周震南很少会乖乖叫他哥，因为这孩子从不觉得自己小，自己需要人照顾，对于赵天宇这一直吵吵嚷嚷到大的损友，也一直是直呼其名。

上一次叫他哥还是在六年前，他追着手机定位找到了某个靠在家门口喝得烂醉如泥不省人事的可怜兮兮无家可归的小猫咪。猫咪泪眼婆娑地看着他，“哥，他不要我了。”

赵天宇拿了外套立马出门，对手机那头的周震南安抚着，“南南不难受啊，哥就来找你，乖啊。”

奥哥见逃过一劫又没心没肺的蹭着他的脚喵喵叫着，拉住了他的脚步，赵天宇想了想，还是拨打了那个电话。

周震南昏昏沉沉地打开门，还没来得及再回床上躺会儿，就被一双冰冷的手覆上额头，迷迷糊糊间他听见赵天宇在和谁说话的声音，  
“发烧了！快送医院！”  
又有一双手拦腰抱起了他，  
那是谁？  
那个人的身上有着熟悉的草木香气，幽幽的像是少年时期和人一起逃课躲在学校后山的山坡上，沐浴着最温暖和煦的阳光，讨论着最青春肆意的岁月。  
嬉戏打闹，天真任性，不怕流言，不惧世俗。

10  
“哟，翟少爷怎么有空来我们这儿了？”  
“翟院长去开会了，现在可不在。”  
“我不找我哥，就是想你们了嘛！”翟潇闻抱着一束鲜花打扮得花枝招展地和医院前台的护士闲聊打趣着。  
匆匆一扫，倒是看到了个有意思的事。他一把夺过之前分给护士小姐姐们的鲜花重新插回自己的花束里，不顾她们的怒目，“我先走啦，各位小姐姐们，工作加油哈！”

“嘉哥，你猜我看见了谁？”八卦爱好者翟潇闻对着手机那头的焉栩嘉悄咪咪地说着。  
“我劝你有事快讲！忙着呢！”  
“哥，哥，你今个火气怎么这么大啊！”

焉栩嘉暴躁得很。

他今天特意来最爱的表店挑选着送给震南的礼物，他今早还特意趁震南不注意量了量他的手围。  
一进店，财大气粗的老客户vvvvip焉大少爷就直接说把最贵的表都拿出来。  
这个太浮夸，这个太艳俗，这个太严肃，这个太刻板……挑来挑去才挑到一个满意的最配得上他家亲爱的震南的手表。

满意的焉大少爷坐下休息拿出手机时才发现自己刚才挑选手表时把手机放在搁在沙发上的外套内侧，竟然没有接到震南的电话！！！  
他匆匆忙忙地回拨一直都是无人接听的状态，这可把他急坏了！！！  
手表都不想管了，只想直接回家看看他的震南有没有事。  
可偏偏这时候翟潇闻这家伙又不长眼的凑上来，他此刻可没什么心情应付他。

“我看见周震南啦。”  
“你说什么！在哪里！”  
“就在我家医院啊，”  
焉栩嘉闻言立马开车向医院赶，手机里还絮絮叨叨地传来唯恐天下不乱的话。  
“我和你说啊，我还看见了一个人，侧脸和你特别像呢。”  
“嘉哥，我看你这头顶可以放羊啦！”  
焉栩嘉忍无可忍，“翟潇闻，你再多讲一句，我就让你哥没收你的零花钱。”  
“诶诶诶，哥，哥，我错了，你快来吧。”我们翟二少能屈能伸，识时务为俊杰。

“已经退烧了，没什么大事的，就是感冒发烧加上胃炎，还有一点低血糖。”医生检查后，对赵天宇和孟子坤说道。

孟子坤神情复杂地看着病床上就算睡着的还紧紧抓着他的衣袖的半缩着身子的周震南，幽幽地叹了口气。

翟潇闻对着手机做了个鬼脸，理了理发型，抱着花束敲响了周震南的病房门。  
“你好，我是周震南的朋友。”无往不利的招牌笑容凝在嘴角，看着眼前这两尊保护大神，他艰难地说完话，把手里的花束堆在对方怀里，直接溜走。  
“我就不打扰啦，哈哈。”

我去！  
这周震南什么来历啊？  
这俩朋友怎么眼神如此犀利，气场如此强大，他只在自家哥哥和父亲的那些身居高/位的人身上看见过，看得他心惊胆战，无处遁形。  
溜了溜了！  
嘉哥你自求多福吧！  
翟潇闻后怕地拍了拍胸。

11  
“你是？”  
“你是？”  
两个在门口面面相觑的男人终于开口。  
“我是南南的前男友。”  
“我是震南的现男友。”  
好吧，确认过眼神，不是可以和平相处的人。两个情敌争锋相对之际，却听得身后传来的声音，  
“准确来说，是床// 伴。”

孟子坤与焉栩嘉还来不及进行传说中的眼神内千军万马的激烈厮杀，就连连跑到床边，一脸关起地问道。  
“南南，你醒了！”  
“震南，你还好吗！”

“我很好啊，你们怎么来了？”  
两个他认为绝对不会出现的家伙不仅同时出现了，还和和睦睦地照顾着他，又是买粥又是削梨的，分工明确。  
这个世界是怎么了？  
他烧出幻觉来了？  
周震南不由摸了摸自己的额头，不烫呀。  
“南南，你还烧着吗？”  
“我摸摸。”  
两只手互不让步地各占一半，冰凉得把周震南的理智给冰回来了。  
“你们都出去吧。”周震南乖乖躺下拉起被子示意着自己要睡了。

“床// 伴？”  
“前男友？”  
一走出病房，两个男人就开始冷嘲热讽。

“呵，南南没和你说过我吧，你也不了解南南吧。”  
直插软肋！  
焉栩嘉才发现他对周震南一无所知，不了解他的过去，不认识他的朋友，这些周震南都没有和他说起过，以前的他觉得这无关紧要，现在的他想问却难以启齿。  
眼前的这个男人和他并不是多么的像，但那个侧脸的某个角度却几乎一模一样，荒谬的猜想在他心里浮现，他却不愿深究。

“你不过是参与了他的过去，而他的现在和未来都将有我。”  
“未来这事可说不准哦。”  
“那我们就拭目以待吧。”


End file.
